utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kiba Kazuki
Supplemental Information Hair: Blonde Eyes: '''Blue (Sometimes turnd red) '''Outfit: Can be seen in Gallery section. Nationality: English-Japanese Phrase: '' '"I wish I have the ability to bring someone back to life..." Voice Configuration Contains CV ONLY. http://www.mediafire.com/?lz6wk9zt9w5er9c W.I.Ps *VCV *Append Extra Character Relations *Kikuo Shouta (Love Interest) *Ryokuji Hiko (Friend) *Genne Jen (Friend) Trivia *Kiba was ARiA's first male UTAU. *Kiba's released voicebank was actually his 'second '''voicebank.His first voicebank was not released because the creator (ARiA) faced a technical problem which causes her to loose the voicebank,so she had to redo the his voicebank. Facts *Kiba resembles Kurusu Syo from ''Uta no Prince-sama. *He is not interested in girls because of his '''gay personality-''but he is still friendly towards them''. *Kiba is interested in Kiku's blood but never has a chance to taste. *Kiba is a very energetic young guy & it is very easy for others to befriend/talk to him. *Since Kiba is half-bat/vampire,he needs to shield himself from the Sun (which is why he is often seeing wearing a hat) & stays away from garlics. *Kiba has blue-coloured eyes but they'll turn red at some times. *He is more of a seme than a shota. *He likes playing the violn.Other than that he can also play the piano,cello,guitar,etc. *When he was 12,he had a 10 year old fiancee whom he loves dearly.Sadly, he ''passed away. *Kiba seems to be keeping an old pitcure which he' never seemed to share with his fellow friends-''especially'' Kiku. *The silver wrist watch was given to him by his late father while the violin was given to him by his late mother. (The 2 of these items are his character items) *Though he is an English-Japanese,he is considered as a '''Malaysian UTAUloid. *Kiba was born somewhere in London but because of a certain tragedy in the past,he was sent to his relatives in Japan. *His Japanese name (Kazuki Kiba) was given to him by his aunt. *His favourite time of the day is tea-time. *He likes to cook/bake whenever he feels like it. Usage Clause *'NEVER' claim that the character belongs to you. *'NEVER '''pitch the voicebank if you want to use it on your UTAU. *'DO NOT''' change the given appearance. (ONLY the creator herself is allowed to do so) *'ALLOWED' to be used freely. *'DO NOT' do anything to damage the character's name or image. *Please CREDIT THE CREATOR '''once you've used the character. *Permission is ''encouraged''. *Solos/Duets/Choruses are '''ALLOWED. If one is caught breaking the rules,please REPORT to the creator IMMEDIATELY. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character (ARiA).Please''' DO NOT''' change anything here without my permission. Gallery Note:''ONLY significant/necessary '''artworks will be listed.Please DO NOT''' distribute illegally or edit without permission.'' Kiba FULL.jpg|Kiba Kazuki-Illustrated by AppleNeko & Usa-Nyan IN-02-03.png|Otone & Kiba as iNEKOroid Members Kazu-iN-03.png|Kiba's Full Concept IMG 0002.jpg|Kiba's concept sketch. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:Official Character Profiles Category:CV Category:Female Voicer Category:Overseas Voicebanks